Jon: Ultimate Adventures/Characters
Azmuth (Jon's Dimension) Azmuth is Jon's Mentor from time to time and helps him in some situations. He travelled with Jon to the Prime Universe to see how he was doing. Ultimately he left Jon in the Prime Universe to train. Appearance He looks identical to his Prime Universe counterpart. Personality Azmuth is shown to have some emotions towards Jon like happiness when he is doing something right and not going around pretending everything will be fine. He is stern when he needs to be to get his point across. Powers and Abilities He has enhanced intelligence. He made Jon's Ultimatrix, giving it to him so he can continue protecting England and the Earth in Jon's Dimension. Biography His biography is almost identical to his Prime Universe counterpart. He is shown to know Jon quite well and also knows his sister April. Azmuth is worried about Jon sometimes since he can be reckless though he never means to be. Appearances Jon's Mentor (first appearance) Relationships Jon Marron - Azmuth knows Jon and trusts him enough to give him the Ultimatrix. Azmuth does act like Jon's mentor from time to time, preparing him for some battles ahead. April Marron - It is shown he knows April, Jon's sister, but it is not currently known to what extent. Trivia * He gave Jon the Ultimatrix at some point * He can make the Ultimatrix give Jon only 10 aliens if he thinks Jon is misbehaving or doesn't think he understands how dire the situation is Max Tennyson (Prime Universe) Max Tennyson trains Plumbers while also looking after Bellwood's Plumber base. From Jon's Mentor onwards he also trains Jon on strategy and how to use his Aliens better. Appearance He looks identical to his Prime Universe counterpart. Personality He has a kind personality and tries to do his best which all the Plumbers pick up on. He also trains Jon with his Alien forms since Jon arrived in the Prime Universe. Powers and Abilities Look at the box --> Biography Same as his canon timeline Appearances Jon's Mentor (first appearance) Gemstone Relationships Jon Marron- Max barely knows Jon, but still trains him. Ben Tennyson - Ben is his Grandson, though he might find him annoying at times and thinks he is immature, he loves Ben Gwen Tennyson - She is his Granddaughter. He thinks of her as the more intelligent ones out of her and Ben. Azmuth (Jon's Dimension) - He doesn't know Azmuth that well considering Azmuth barely stayed in the Prime Universe that long Trivia * He is training Jon to get a better knowledge of his Alien forms. * He doesn't want Jon to meet Vera or Clyde as shown in Gemstone Ester Ester is exactly like her main franchise character Appearance Ester wears a purple jacket, with white fur collars and cuffs, pink stockings, and purple snow shoes. She has pinkish-red hair and a tiara with a diamond-shape at the top. Ester also has purple eyes and light pink skin, with two purple markings on her cheeks, and large whitish eyebrows. Personality Ester is nice and caring. She is also serious when the matter makes her to be. Ester has a generally open-minded and carefree attitude toward other races, particularly towards the street children of Undertown. She shows great affection towards Ben. Powers and Abilities Like the rest of her kind, Ester is able to stretch her limbs to incredible distances. Biography Exactly the same as the canon series. Appearances Jon's Mentor (first appearance) Relationships Jon Marron- She barely knows Jon but when he got the orb back for her, she grows great fondness of him. Their friendship is now very strong Ben Tennyson - She shows affection towards Ben, as she does in the main franchise. She cares about him when he gets hurt but can also get angry at him. Rook Blonko - Same as the main franchise Trivia * She appreciates Jon for saving her orb which helps within the hot spot. * She has met up with Jon between Jon's Mentor and Gemstone Gwen Tennyson Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal first-cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko) a front line member of his team. Gwen was first introduced when her parents sent her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She has, as Verdona refers to it, "The Spark". In Ben 10: Omniverse, like her boyfriend Kevin, sixteen-year old Gwen is a recurring character rather than a main one, as she went off to an Ivy League college, but visits occasionally. Appearance She looks identical to her canon franchise character. Personality Gwen's naive nature is toned down in Ben 10:Alien Force; she is now more analytical than before. Gwen is a quick thinker and an instinctive person. At times she trusts others too quickly, and that may be a disadvantage or even injure her, like in Too Hot To Handle. She can handle dangerous situations, despite their often unfavorable conditions. An example of this being when her magical powers were drained andCharmcaster hit her with a bolt of magical energy; she immediately reversed the spell and, though she had no power left, she was able to hold herself. Gwen is at times shown to be very concerned with the well-being of things around her, such as her surroundings, the people around her, and those she cares about. She is very strong (physically and mentally) and well mannered, despite her inflating sarcasm and ego at certain times. Gwen is a very caring, compassionate person, as shown by her acceptance of Kevin's past and recent actions, as well as her statements that she does not care about Kevin's appearance Powers and Abilities Same as her canon franchise character, or look at the box ----------> Biography Same as her main franchise character Appearances Gemstone (first appearance) Relationships Jon Marron - Gwen heard a bit about him prior to Gemstone when Max called her up. When they meet, they seem to be on good terms but gets on Jon's nerves when she said he's a bit weird in the head when the students at Friedkin University gasp when he transforms from Swampfire into Jon Rest are the same as the main franchise. Trivia * Gwen likes Jon, though they can get on each others nerves Kevin Levin Kevin Ethan Levin is an Osmosian and a member of Ben's Team. Appearance He looks identical to his canon franchise character. Personality When Kevin was 11, he was a criminally insane sociopath, willing to hurt or kill anyone for his own personal gain and/or pleasure. This behavior and mentality stems not only from being seen and treated as a freak by his peers and family, but also because of the side effect of Kevin absorbing energy. His selfishness and sociopathic-nature is made apparent when he was once willing to derail a money train to steal the money and kill countless passengers on another train. Kevin had an extremely negative outlook on life because of the countless hardships and struggles he had, feeling insecure about himself as well as having an incredibly low self-esteem. He had a deep-rooted hatred for other people and society in general, even the innocent as he once said "Nobody's innocent! They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet!". Kevin's outlook changed when he met Kwarrel, a fellow prisoner in the Null Void when Kevin was a prisoner there. Becoming somewhat of a mentor and father-figure to him, Kwarrel helped greatly improve Kevin's personality. In Alien Force, despite Kevin becoming a con artist and an arms broker, he was more stable, he was somewhat mature but still had a bit of a jock attitude. As time went on and Kevin was accepted by Ben and Gwen, who were his most hated enemies and now best friend and girlfriend respectively, his personality and psyche improved greatly to the point that he became a trustworthy and reliable ally. His relationship with his friends further contributed to his mental stability as he once told Ben in''Perplexahedron'' that he was grateful to them for changing his life. Verdona stated that Kevin's current personality is similar to a younger Max's. While changing for the better, Kevin still sometimes shows a delinquent side, as seen in Kevin's Big Score, where he attempts to sell the Rust Bucket to Vulkanus for alien technology, albeit technology he intended to give to Ben and conspires with Argit to sell weapons to both sides of a warring race in Simple. Despite this side of Kevin, Ben and especially Gwen still greatly trust him. Though Kevin can still be cynical, insensitive, rude, violent, greedy, and willing to kill; he is a good person at heart and generally doesn't like innocent people getting hurt; most evident in Andreas’ Fault, where Kevin expresses his utter disgust of how Argit used Andreas and showed no sorrow or gratitude for Andreas' sacrifice and angrily punches Argit for such action. Kevin also helped rescue Ben's mother when she was kidnapped in Hit 'Em Where They Live. Kevin, though he is rarely open about it, also has a sensitive side, as seen in Con of Rath when Jarett ate Tiffin. The scene was so shocking to him that he fainted, despite the fact that he is supposed to be the "tough guy" of the group. While having a more positive outlook on life since meeting Kwarrel and making friends with Ben and Gwen, Kevin still suffers some insecurities as seen when he was mutated a second time, he was visibly disgusted with himself and fluctuated between bouts of uncontrollable aggression and severe depression that almost jeopardized his relationships, especially with Gwen. As Ultimate Kevin, he voiced his frustration against Ben the most for being a famous superhero and him "still" being a freak. Kevin is extremely protective of his car and becomes very upset whenever it gets damaged, which happens on a fairly regular basis Powers and Abilities Look at the description box Biography Same as his main franchise character Appearances Gemstone (first appearance) Relationships Jon Marron- Kevin didn't know who Jon was until Rook dropped him off. He seems to have a good friendship with Jon. Rest are the same as the main franchise. Trivia * He has a good friendship with Jon * There is a Kevin in Jon's Dimension which looks exactly the same Category:Characters